fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon King's Lance
Summary The '''Dragon King's Lance '''is one of the many weapons that can be acquired in the Frontier. It counts as both a melee weapon and a ranged weapon. The Dragon King's Lance can be purchased from the Otherworldly Weaponsmith in The Town of Right and Wrong at a price of 5,000,000 gold. Other viable methods of acquiring the Dragon King's Lance include but are not limited to: * A possible reward from the Firefly Quest. * A possible reward from the Grand Treasure Chest. * A possible gift from the Otherworld Present. The Dragon King's Lance is described to be a lance belonging to the powerful and long lost Dragon King. Lances are a long weapon used by cavalry soldiers during the medieval times, and it has a long range that allows it to hit enemies from a distance than most other melee weapons that require the wielders to be close to their opponents. The lance's main color is yellow and has a red rope that is tied in various parts of the weapon. It's presumably made from the king's will as described in the Frontier Greatsword page or solidified fire as the description implies that it is burning. When equipped, its normal poke-based attacks consumes around 1-3 stamina points. Each hit lasts around 1-2 seconds, enabling the players to quickly poke and taunt their opponents, however, the players' stamina will deplete quickly if it used in a reckless manner. The Dragon King's Lance is technically a rapier-styled weapon because of its animation and forward lunge, but many consider it its own weapon due to its very long frame and unique look. The special ability of the Dragon King's Lance is titled 'Dragon's Charge', which, upon activation, has the player hold the lance back as they charge their hit for half a second. Then, the tip of the lance will emit flames as the player to move similar to the way a wielder of Funky Driftlander charges, hitting any enemies in their way. Trivia * It is one of the only melee weapons that receives only ranged damage bonuses. * As the Dragon King's Lance gains ranged damage bonuses and has the highest potential damage without any cost in bullets, this weapon is a great secondary weapon for any ranged player. * In mythology, certain regions depict dragons as powerful rulers respected and feared by humans. The leaders of these dragon cults would usually have a fierce dragon-related weapon, which is a possible reason why it is a lance. * Like most items from the release of Fantastic Frontier to the Otherworld Update, it can be obtained from the Otherworld Tower dungeon. * As of the v1.31 update, the lance's base damage is now 465, making it an even more favorable melee weapon for ranged users. * During the Balance Update v1.31, the Dragon King's Lance's base damage was increased from 375 to 465 points. Gallery Dragon King's Lance Special.gif | Dragon's Charge in action Category:Weapons Category:Public